Oneshot: One Too Many Drinks
by megmeg999
Summary: The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs are having a graduation party. Brick has a little too much to drink and the group gets to see a side of his emotions that no one, not even Brick, knew about.


Oneshot: One Too Many.

_If anyone in the world knows how to throw a party, it's the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. Now eighteen, these kids are celebrating one of the best nights of their lives. Graduation. And what better way to celebrate than with a party. _

**Buttercup's POV:**

I turned to see Butch, my absolutely annoying and gorgeous counterpart carrying a ten gallon barrel, and I instantly had little red flags go up in my head. Stomping over to him, my chunky gothic black boots making a heavy bang with each step I took, I held my hand up, cutting him off from walking any further. He frowned at the serious look on my face, my arms crossed, as serious as Blossom usually was. "What are you doing Butch?"

"Just brought some libations." The innocent tone he tried to play was beyond pathetic, as if he thought I wouldn't see through that mask and childish grin on his face.

"Butch, do you know what libations even means, or did you just think of a random word Blossom's used. I've known you since we were five. We've been dating two years. You really wanna try lying to me now? Or would you prefer I beat it out of you?"

The sly grin that crossed his face made me realized he took my words to a completely different level of meaning than I had intended. I shouldn't have been surprised when he said, "You can do whatever you want to me, baby."

Brick was usually the one to backhand him, but tonight it was my turn. I backhanded him hard, but he merely grunted and frowned. "Butch, did you bring beer again? The Professor said we weren't allowed to if we wanted to have this party. You gonna get us in trouble."

He put the keg down and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close, and silencing me with a moist kiss. "Baby, relax. The professor is chill. He don't have to know."

Trying to keep me silent by kissing me, I managed to pull away and glare, my green eyes practically aglow with annoyance rising. "Butch, I swear, if you get us grounded on graduation, you will find yourself very alone and in physical pain for a long time."

It wasn't the first time I'd threatened to break up with him for being stupid, he knew it was empty words. But it didn't stop him from being upset my them. Frowning he said, "Fine, just this one keg. Its nearly a hundred people, so it won't be much for each person. Barely even a buzz. No one will be drunk or get hurt."

"Promise?"

He smiled wholeheartedly and nodded. "I promise, BC." And he kissed me once more. But this time I didn't fight him.

We weren't kissing more than a few seconds before Brick, the most arrogant and annoying Rowdyruff Boy came in yelling, "Get a room."

Butch wagged his eyebrows suggestively but I only glared in response. He seemed to find it funny though. "Sorry. Hey Brick, take this keg to the main room."

Brick turned to look at us. He didn't look half bad in his maroon pinstripe button down and black jeans. He wasn't wearing that hideous red cap of his today, to my utter surprise. He looked down at the keg between me and Butch, staring narrow eyed. "Butch, you are gonna get us banned from this house. Professor said no beer."

I smacked Butch's chest. "See! Get it out of here."

"It's fine. The professor don't gotta know!"

I exchanged a look with Brick, but he shrugged and waved it off. "Hey, if Butch wants to get banned from here, then so be it. But Boomer and I aren't taking the rap for it. No matter how much I want some, I ain't getting blamed for it."

Groaning in defeat, I waved my arms, motioning for Butch to go and he took the keg to the living room. Blossom and Bubbles came in, Boomer not too far behind. Bubbles was sporting a sleek curvy tucked cocktail dress in a baby blue with appliqué. Blossom on the other hand was wearing a more classy, one-shoulder cocktail dress with sparkled pattern on the shoulder. It was actually very nice in the hot pink color she'd gotten it in. Hell, even I'd gone so far as to get a dress. Boomer looked not too bad himself. He wore something similar to Butch. Dark blue jeans and a tight fitting polo. Though, unlike Butch's tight fitting jade green polo, Boomer's was more roomy around the abs, but just as filled almost in the muscle area, and his was a cobalt blue.

Boomer wrapped his arms around Bubbles from behind, kissing her neck playfully. Blossom looked over to Brick as he walked out, worry instantly appearing in her pink eyes. "Is he carrying a beer keg?"

I waved it off, rolling my eyes. "Blame Butch, he is the one taking the rap if we get caught."

She didn't seem to please playing at such a fine line like that, but she didn't argue. She knew this was a special night, she had to be loose if she wanted to have fun. The door rang and people started to flow in like a tsunami. It was gonna be a good night…

**Blossom's POV: **

I watched as the party started to come to life, more and more people filing in by the second. As I stood in the corner of the room, watching as my sisters did their own thing, Blossom dancing with Boomer and Buttercup laughing by the punch bowl with Butch and Mitch. The only one I had yet to see was…

"Nice party, huh?"

…Brick.

I looked over to my shoulder to see Brick. He'd come up behind me, nearly giving me, a Powerpuff Girl, a heart attack. I turned and crossed my arms casually. Leaning against the wall. "I wouldn't really know. I'm not actually partaking in it, if you notice."

"It was sarcasm, red." It always annoyed me when Brick called me "red" but I never commented. It was the best I'd probably get from my previously evil counterpart.

He sipped at his cup, and the faint smell of alcohol filled the air around me. "I thought you weren't into drinking?"

He lowered the cup and looked at me, surprised. "Who said I wasn't?" he smirked a bit at the glare I threw his way. "Nah, I'm not actually that stupid anymore. As much as I want to be, these two idiots made me have to grow up fast. Before we get our asses thrown in jail. It's only this glass."

Shrugging it off, I turned and looked over at my siblings, dancing the night away with their boyfriend's. Bubbles had had the longest relationship, nearly five years. Buttercup had been more defiant. Refusing to believe she'd fallen for her counterpart, but in sophomore year, she couldn't handle it anymore, and said yes to his asking her out. They've been dating ever since. I, on the other hand, have been single. At least, not dating my counterpart anyway. Never have. I had a few boyfriends here and there, but nothing long lasting. As had Brick, neither of us had long lasting relationships. His longest was with, I believe, Princess, but that ended when she got thrown into jail for something we'd busted her for. I think he was a bit relieved, despite it only having lasted about a month. We both were more comfortable doing our own thing, rather than be tied to someone.

"Why aren't you dancing with that guy from AP Cal? What's his name… Dexter or something stupid like that?"

His pathetic attempt to make small talk had to include bashing on my friends? I looked to him, well to my surprise, up. He was closer than I realized. Not more than a foot or two. And he towered over me about a foot as well. He sipped his cup, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I'm not into him like that. He's a sweet kid, but I'm not into that."

He laughed. "Really, I thought you'd be more into the nerdy type. I always thought that's why we never got together."

His eyes went huge, as if he were beyond stunned to hear himself say that. Frankly, I was too. And I was hard to surprise. I stuttered a bit, not sure how to reply. "I- well, uh, I don't know. I never thought about that. I just never found him very interesting. Do you ever, ya know, think about that too?"

He seemed to be off in his own little world, unsure what to say. It seemed as though he were still flabbergasted by his own comment, let alone mine. After a moment, he shrugged and laughed. "Nope, because we're not into each other. Duh."

I nodded and dropped the subject. There was an awkward silence between the two of us, unsure how to continue talking after that little slip of the tongue. He offered his cup to me, sharing his drink. A rare thing for him. I took it and chugged the last little bit. He seemed astounded by my sudden move. I never drank, let along chugged beer.

I looked up to his red eyes, handing him his cup back. "What are you staring at?"

His eyes never left mine as he shook his head. "Nothing, never mind. I'm gonna go get something to drink… see ya." And he left without another word.

_Okay, what just happened there?_ I thought to myself as I watched him walk away.

… _HOURS LATER…_

The party came to an end about two in the morning. Most people too exhausted to stay here any longer. Graduation had worn them out and most were gone by two. Butch kicked the last few people out, letting them take the leftover beer if they left. No one fought him. Maybe it was his massive size, being that he was nearly a hundred and ninety pounds of pure muscle and just about six and a half feet. Maybe it was the free beer. Either way, I was happy to have that keg out of the house. We were in the clear.

Butch and Buttercup walked into the living room, hand in hand, looking worn out. "We'll clean up the hall and the kitchen. They aren't too bad. You three clean the living room and we can all finally go to bed."

"Three?" Bubbles asked.

"What about Brick?" Boomer added.

The look that Buttercup and Butch exchanged was not a look that pleased me. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Well," Butch started. "Brick's a little dr-"

"Brick'sh a little what?" a voice called from behind us.

We all spun around to see Brick stumble, and I mean _stumble_, into the living room, an empty cup flying from his hands as he walked over. Oh my god. Brick was drunk as hell. He smiled at me as he walked over, and wrapped his arm over my shoulders. Everyone stared, just as surprised as I was.

"Brick? Are you drunk?" I asked.

He smiled, showing perfect teeth. "Nahhh, I jush had the one drink." He blew a heavy wave of alcohol breath in my face as he spoke. "You look bootiful." He murmured.

My eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Damn, he's really drunk. What happened to one beer Brick?"

"I told yoo. I only had da one beer."

"Bullshit." Buttercup murmured, but we all heard it.

Brick glared, but went back to smiling at me. "Okay, sho I had maybe more than ooone beer. But I not drunk. Really." He slurred the entire time, breathing more nasty alcohol breath in my face.

I shrugged his arm off and he nearly toppled over when he lost my support. He laughed and smiled again. "You're fffeisty."

Butch snorted a laughter. Bubbles and Boomer's mouth fell open in awe. "Did he just call you feisty?"

I shrugged Buttercup's question off and waved them on. "Let him find his way to the couch. We need to get cleaning. I'm tired as hell."

"I join you for bed, babyyy." Brick winked playfully at me, and I almost laughed, but I forced myself to keep from giggling and get cleaning.

Brick stumbled over to the couch and sat down, grabbing the closest beer to take a sip. I grabbed it from him and threw it into the garbage bag Bubbles had given me to clean with. He frowned when I took the cup but he only pouted and sat silently.

I continued cleaning. Bubbles and Boomer were cleaning the food area, and by the time we'd finished half of the living room, Butch and Buttercup had returned with a full garbage bag. "Back rooms are done. Need help here?"

"Yes, please." I said, trying to sort through CDs. "Can you put these back in order? The Professor will be mad if we don't put them back in the right order. You know how he is."

Buttercup nodded, rolling her eyes thinking about how the professor could be when it came to cleanliness, and the two of them sorted through that. Bubbles and Boomer took the full bags out to the garbage can. I was cleaning up some paper napkins and plates by the makeshift stage we'd had made for the DJ, when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around my waist, pinning me against a hard body. "Hey, bootiful. Feel like danshing?" Brick murmured into my ear.

I pushed him off and laughed. "You really do make an interesting drunk, I'll give you that." I didn't feel too ashamed of actually giving him a compliment. It was so rare that we even spoke to each other in a civil way, let alone complimented each other. Besides, he wouldn't remember.

He only came and wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me close. "Baby, I be anyshing you want me to beee." His eyes went huge, recollection crossing his features. "Oh, I forgot. I gonna shing for yoo."

Staring in disbelief, I wonder if I'd heard that correctly. Then again, it was hard to understand him anymore. He was slurring so much it was hard to make out a single word he's said. He kissed the top of my head, practically leaving a trail of drool that made me want to shriek in utter disgust, before he walked up to the stage. The DJ was packing up the last of his stuff, but stopped when Brick whispered something to him. It was more than noticeable that the DJ leaned back, to avoid the harsh smell coming from Brick's breath. But he complied with whatever Brick had asked.

Brick walked up to the tall steel microphone and held it, looking at me as he tapped it for a sound test. Buttercup and Butch looked over their shoulders and dropped the CDs in their hands as their jaws fell open in awe.

Brick cleared his throat as he said, "Bloss, shu ma gurllll. I remembur yoo shaying yoo love dis ssong. That it wasss yoo faforite. Ssso, _I _am gon' sing it fo yoo. I love you babyyy."

My eyes went huge at the last comment, as did everyone else's. Boomer and Bubbles had walked in at the last part, and stopped mid step, looking up at Brick in downright shock. Butch broke out in laughter and ran off, coming back within half a second, camcorder in hand. "I gotta get this shit on tape."

I was too stunned to comment, my eyes glued to the drunk Brick on stage. The music started and if I thought I was shocked before, I was completely lost now. The instrumental music to There Was a Life by Trans-Siberian Orchestra began playing. It was one of my favorites but I had never told Brick. At least, not that I was aware of.

Brick began singing, sounding damn near exactly to Rob Evan's deep, silky voice. Though, to my surprise, he managed to sing without missing a beat, or slurring. _"There was a life, was there before. But somehow here upon this night, it now means more. And all those word she tried to say, I've now forgotten. Or they've somehow slipped away" _

My eyes hurt from not blinking. I'd been so awestruck that I'd not blinked once since Brick actually walked on stage. Butch was laughing like a hyena from the CD rack in the corner. Bubbles and Boomer were somewhere behind me, still silenced by surprise. I just stood there, my hands on my hips as I watched him continue singing without troubles. You never would have guessed he was drunk.

Buttercup came and stood beside me, crossing her arms, and tried not to laugh as we watched him continue singing. "So how long do you think this will last?"

I laughed humorlessly. "It's nearly a ten minute song."

Before she had time to comment, I'd walked onto the stage, hoping I could get Brick down, but no one was much help. Buttercup continued to watch from where we stood. Boomer and Bubbles mouths still hung open in the back of the room, and well, Butch just stood there laughing as he taped.

Brick smiled hugely at me as I walked over to him. "Baby! Come join mee. I sing good foo yoo. Let me hear yoo sing as bootifully as yoo do in da showa."

Buttercup laughed. "How does Brick know how you sing in the shower?"

"I have no idea actually."

Brick walked a step closer, kinda dancing to the music that continued to play. "I sit at dee door and lishen to yoo. Yoo a lovely shinger. Ish why I love shu."

Before anyone could comment or laugh Brick wrapped his arm around my waist, dropped the mic and kissed me, full force. I was too dumbfounded to react at first. Bubbles shrieked from her place, and Butch and Buttercup broke out into tears as they laughed. But Butch was sure not too shake the camera so he could have a perfect shot of this.

Brick used his second free hand to tip me a bit as he kissed me, stroking my hair. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't seem to find the strength. Even drunk as hell, Brick was a great kisser. I didn't even mind the beer breath or aftertaste. It wasn't until his tongue made its way into my mouth that I felt a tingle in my stomach. I actually liked kissing him.

**Buttercup's POV:**

I watched as Brick shoved his beer covered tongue down my sister's throat. I just laughed my ass off. Laughing so hard I was afraid I'd stop breathing. Butch was walking up a little, getting a better shot of the tongue action. It was beyond scary to see that Blossom was not fighting back, not pushing him away, something.

Blossom's arm went around Brick's neck as he ran his hand down her waist, supporting her. After about a minute or so, we heard a thump, and Blossom was on the ground, red as a tomato. Brick had dropped her, and now was snoring on the stage floor. He'd finally passed out.

Bubbles flew over to Blossom and helped her up, still too startled to say anything. The horrified Blossom smiled at her and told Butch to shut off the camera. He complied without a word, mostly because he was still laughing.

"Well, um, that's enough cleaning for tonight. We'll finish the rest tomorrow. Um, Butch, carry Brick to my room. He can sleep it off there. I'll bunk with Bubbles. We got some sleeping bags if you want to crash in the room with Brick. Just don't touch anything." And she floated off, not saying a single word after that. Boomer walked over to Bubbles, and we all exchanged a look before laughing once more.

"You got that on film, right bro?"

Butch held the camera up and nodded, laughing more. Bubbles looked over her shoulder and the sleeping Brick and giggled. "I always knew he liked her."

… _THE NEXT MORNING…_

**Brick's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, my head throbbing as if I'd been hit multiple times by a, well, a brick. I couldn't remember anything. I remember talking to Blossom last night, just as the party had started. Shortly after that, everything became fuzzy, if not actually recollected at all.

I opened my eyes and practically yelled in fright when I saw I was not in my usually dark red room. I was in a bright pink room, with lots of flowers and spiral designs on the walls, as well as books and girly crap. Where the hell was I? Wait, pink and flowers? In a bed I didn't remember? Shit, tell me I didn't.

I looked under the hot pink and black comforter I was under, thanking the lord that I still had all my clothes on. I hadn't slept with Blossom. Thank god, almighty. But then what the hell happened?

My super hearing picked up the sound of laughter from the living room, and it nearly made my ears ring from it. Shit, my head fucking hurt. But before I had time to react, I had bolted for the bathroom, throwing up like crazy. Shit, I was hung-over. Had I really had that much to drink?

After about ten minutes of throwing up, I finally got myself to my feet and I stumbled out into the hallway. I nearly ran into Blossom when she walked out of the guest bathroom, dressed in a pink sundress, towel drying long auburn locks of hair. She turned red when she saw me, and smiled halfheartedly before walking downstairs. What the hell had I done? She's never blushed like that for me before.

I followed her downstairs, not chasing, but hoping to find what was so funny in the living room. Apparently she had as well. When she reached them, she froze and all the muscles in her back tensed. Laughter came from the television, as well as the group of people watching it. The girls and my brothers were all watching some movie. Looked homemade.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked, my head pounding from talking so loud. But I wasn't gonna let them see that.

They all looked up at me, then Blossom, and back again before suddenly bursting out into laughter. I looked down at Blossom; she was frozen in shock, face red as hell as she watched what played on television. I followed her gaze and saw what had caught her attention. I was on the television. It was a video of me from last night.

But I was singing. To Blossom? What the fuck? "Holy shit!" I ran to the coffee table and kneeled beside it, grabbing the remote and rewinding it, to see what I'd missed. "What the fuck is this?" I snapped at my brothers.

"Just a little video from last night. Watch it, you'll love it."

The girls started laughing at the last part. What the hell was I missing? I rewound the video and started it over. I was singing to Blossom. Some song by Rob Evans that she was into big time. I'd seen her listen to it on her iPod constantly. And she would hum the tune now and again. What the fuck was I doing? I watched as the video progressed. I was so fucking drunk it was scary. Blossom stood there in the video, so shocked she was frozen, just as she was now. After about another minute, she walked onto the stage, trying to grab the mic from me.

I watched how I'd smiled at her as she came over to me. _ "Baby! Come join mee. I sing good foo yoo. Let me hear yoo sing as bootifully as yoo do in da showa."_

Buttercup laughed_ in the video. "How does brick know how you sing in the shower?"_

"_I have no idea actually." _Blossom said.

I inched closer to her in the video, practically dancing to the cheap song_. "I sit at dee door and lishen to yoo. Yoo a lovely shinger. Ish why I love shu."_

"Holy shit!" I did not just say that in the video. I did not sit there and listen. I'd just, you know, pause a minute and listen. Blossom was really a beautiful singer. I couldn't get it out of my mind sometimes. Not that I'd ever told anyone. "What did you do to this? There is no fucking way I said this shit."

"Keep watching. It gets better."

Buttercup's words sent a wave of worry through me. I met Blossom's eyes, and she was just as scared as I was. I looked back to the television but I did not expect to see what I saw. I was kissing Blossom, and _really _kissing her. The person holding the video had gone up to get a better view of it. I was tonguing Blossom! I was shocked the girl wasn't chocking from how much I was shoving my tongue down her throat! In the video, I'd been stroking her hair, and running my hand down her hips, looking as if I enjoyed it. But clearly she did too, she'd actually put her arm around my neck.

I was awestruck when I actually dropped Blossom and crashed into the floor, passing out from the drinking and I was snoring. Blossom and I exchanged a tortured and petrified look. We were both speechless and more than a little red.

All I could do was smile at her, and after a moment, she returned the smile. What the fuck? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that it took me being drunk as fuck to figure out I liked my counterpart. I had always deep down sensed it, but suppressed it to a point of registering it as annoyance from her. Hey, better late than never. And for the first time in my life, a sparkle in Blossom's eye made my heart leap, and I wanted Blossom.

**Stupid ending, I know. But I didn't know what else to do. Lol. Hope you liked it. Sorry about the ending. But hope it was funny for you guys. Thanks for reading my oneshot! :)**


End file.
